Real Value
by Snark-N-Moon
Summary: -Scrooge McDuck and Fenton Crackshell; McCrack- The life and times of growing relationships. No matter how one wishes for something to be, you eventually have a date with destiny. And a certain world's richest duck is about to find that out...
1. Growing Interests

Real Value

"Growing Interests"

DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own anything. Sure, I'd love to kidnap Mister McD and stuff…But Disney seems to own most things I love, these days. Oh well. If you like, leave a comment. If you hate, double the amount. If you're already tired of my money puns, leave many more.

AN: This is a repost. Since he original account got hacke I have to post it again.

~0~0~0~

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice. But falling in love with you, I had no choice."

~UNKNOWN

~0~0~0~

Blathering Blatherskite, he looked so…peaceful. Like milking maiden angels getting ready to utter in their next load of happiness…Er, wait. That didn't really make much sense, did it? Well, the point was that Fenton Crackshell just couldn't believe that his boss was severely sick.

And to make matters worse, he was feeling completely guilty.

The taller mallard did his best to control his trembling hands, as he went to grab the richest duck in the world's cool non-moving palms. On any other day this would've gave him a good smack from Scrooge McDuck's cane. Or even a "What do ya think ye are doin', Lad? Ya got tae pay tae touch!" And man, how Fenton was missing the older male's crankiness. Being unconscious in the hospital…It just really didn't feel right at all.

And it had started out as a pretty normal week, too. The five multiplujillion, nine impossibidillion, seven fantasticatrillion and sixteen cents rich of a drake had sent for his favorite accountant. (Er, well, to be fair…his only accountant.) They had much work to do. And time was money, as they say. And if there was one thing Scrooge McDuck hated more…it was wasting a penny.

Or even spending it for that matter…

So, he had needed to send Mr. Crackshell off to Great Written, in order to sign some paperwork from an associating company. There weren't many the tight wad trusted to do such an important job, so the younger male felt very honored to take the position.

"Yes sir, Mr. McDuck, sir! I'll do it as if my very job depended on it!"

"It does."

Fenton gulped. "Er, well…Then that just makes pretending easier, now doesn't it?"

So off the eccentric young lad went, the very next morning. With pep in his step, and ready to please his boss. That was all he ever really wanted to do. Most of his insane plans derived from that very purpose.

But…Drat and curse his luck! Of course when Fenton was needed the most, he wasn't even in the country. When Gizmoduck was needed to stop yet another dastardly devious plot by the nefarious no-do-gooders of Duckberg, aka the Beagle Boys, he wasn't able to. When his beloved employer had required his superhero to save not only his money-bin, but himself…Oh snicker doodles, this down talking really wasn't helping his remorse. In fact, it was making it worse.

Here's what happened when you broke it down: even for his age, Mister McD's hot fiery spirit was able to scare away the convicts. Of course, not without receiving some blows himself. And that included the good bump on the head he had then been sporting for the past few days. When Crackshell arrived after the incident…Let's just say he most likely broke "the Mallard's Book of World's Records" for the fastest sprint. He ran to every hospital until finally finding the right one.

And he hadn't left his side since.

~0~0~0~

"Mister Crackshell, sir," Duckworth finally spoke after the young duck started to look a little shabby. "Don't you think it might be in your best interest to get some rest? Or, at the very least, clean yourself up. You haven't left his side since the moment you arrived."

"Well, gee, that's not true. I've left every 6.4 hours for a bathroom break." Fenton smiled widely, yet it quickly fell when he noticed the old canine butler wasn't amused. He sighed and looked away; even the usual chipper gentleman wasn't feeling in the mood to joke around. "I know, Duckworth. It's just...I can't help but feel this is all my fault."

The servant scoffed. "Yes, and what were you suppose to do against a good number of Ma Beagle's children? If even Master McDuck was having difficulties, I doubt even you could do much."

For a moment, Crackshell felt himself growing hot under the collar. Of course he could've done something. He could've done more than something. The superhero had dealt with the Beagle ilk more than he cared to count. (Fenton could if he wanted to; he just had no desire of any kind.) Why, he sent those trouble makers to prison so many times,…the mallard could've sworn he even had a nickname like "The Mutt Catcher". He was Gizmoduck, for Pete's sake! And he was about to mention it to the older man, too…When he recalled a very important detail.

Only a certain few even knew about his secret identity. (And that was basically just McDuck and M'ma Crackshell.) Heck, even he girlfriend Gandra didn't know. That was the lonely life of a hero. Anyone could be put into danger.

But…Never in a million years would he had imagined Scrooge being the one hurt.

Fenton found himself grunting as a response to Duckworth. "Er, yes…But still. At the very least, I could've been there to give Mr. McDuck some time to strategize. I've taken more than a good bump to the head in my day. And then some."

"Exactly what the master would've complained of. He, himself, has been feeling much guilt on his part. And a good deal has been towards your direction. As much as I personally hate to say it…He would've preferred it this way"

The younger male merely nodded, as his gaze lingered back onto his boss. "Yeah…You're probably right."

"Indeed. That tends to be the case a good deal of the time." The canine gave a small soft smile to the other gent. He then became serious again. "Mrs. Beakley mentioned about bringing the children sometime today for a visit. Will you please consider taking a small nap, at the very least? What would he say?"

"Oh, something along the lines of 'Are ye daft, man?'" Crackshell unexpectedly found himself fighting back a yawn. "Great, body. That be mutiny, ya know….alright. I'll have a little nap. But only a small one!"

"Very well, sir. I'll go inquire from the nurses where they store their blankets."

By the time he returned, he found the young mallard resting his head across the world's richest duck's lap.

~0~0~0~

And still days went by, and Scrooge McDuck seemed as if he'd stay in his eternal state of slumber forever. And as a faithful and loyal companion, the younger lad just wouldn't leave. Some insisted it was from his nice nature. Some said it was from his stubborn will. And, even others argued he was just crazy. (And, to be truthful, all of these individuals were most likely equally right.) But, at the end of the day, that didn't change the outcome. Crackshell was there to stay until his employer didn't require him any longer. And the only moment he considered himself no longer needed, was when the wealthiest tight wad was swimming in the eternal lasting money bin in the sky. There was no ands, ifs, or buts around it- either!

~0~0~0~

"Fenton….Fenton…"

"Not now, M'ma. Just another five more minutes…"

"Oh, for Goldurn's sake. FENTON!"

The tall drake found himself startled awake by a very loud and huffy accent. It was a tone his ears new anywhere. Heck, even the fact that it was the middle of the night…there was no way it was his mind playing tricks on him.

Crackshell rubbed his eyes, as he began to push himself out of his employer's lap. (It had become his makeshift pillow since the moment he decided to turn it into his temporary bed.) The younger adult found himself yawning.

"Sc-Scroogey?"

"Aye…Wait. Nay! How many times must ah tell ye about callin' me-"

Before the older drake could even finish scolding his accountant, all of the oxygen was squeezed out of his lungs in a tight embrace. "Oh Mr. McDuck! You're alright!"

"Are ye daft, man? Of course ah am all right. Would ah be talkin' tae ye if ah weren't?"

Fenton smiled to himself as he thought the possible answers over. While he could've easily turned to the supernatural…He doubted that was what his boss wanted to hear.

"Well, gee, Mr. McDuck. I suppose not. So are you really okay?"

Scrooge nodded.

"Aye, lad."

"Really, really, okay?"

The wealthy mallard could feel a migraine beginning to come on.

"Aye, Fenton."

"Really, really, really, really, real-"

"Aye, Fenton, Aye! Sheesh. How many times do ah have tae say "yes" till ye get it in ye thick kull of ye's?"

Scrooge McDuck found himself, yet again, stuck in the death grip.

"Oh, how I've missed your hollering at me! And…And here I thought I'd never hear it again!"

The champagne feathered drake sighed. Yet, a small smile crept onto his bill as he pat his trusted employee. He was truly touched by his concern.

"There there, it'll take more than those blasted Beagle Boys tae take out this ol' bird. Ah've been dealin' with many generations of 'em. Ah think ah picked up a trick or two by now."

"But…It was my job to…"

"Pfft. Ye tryin' tae say ah'm too ol' tae handle meself? Blah. If ah can handle the triplets, ah think ah can handle anything!"

For the first time that felt like a long time, Fenton Crackshell's true beam returned. With the awakening of his employer, even a part of himself felt as if it was returning.

"It's good to have you back, sir!"

~0~0~0~

"You just need that right person to hold your hand as he walks barefooted with you on these burning ashes  
He will walk with you til' the end and pick you up to carry you if your too tired that your body collapses."

~ Richard L.

~0~0~0~

AN:

Drabble one of many. The first of many McCrack stories. (Aka: Scrooge/Fenton.) Don't worry, it won't jump straight into the full blown gay. As you can see, I'm handling the situation with some care. Because even if Mister McD was homosexual in the show and comics, hypothetically speaking…he was defiantly conservative. He would have problems with himself being gay. Where Fenton, on the other hand, wouldn't. Crackshell has always been opened minded like that. Thus, as you'll see, he'll be the main driving force. Fenton, the cause, and Scrooge, the effect. It should be interesting, if I play my cards right.

I'd also like to give thanks to Ekips for giving me their opinions on this. I work better when I have someone to at least listen to my ideas, and to tell me if I'm being faithful to the material. She did that, and then some. That, and it helps that her art is inspiring in general. And she makes me want to improve myself everyday so I can become a little more up to her level. Again, thank you.

And also thanks to Juno for giving a looksy. I wasn't sure if I was going the right path with this. I always doubt my own skills. So I feel all nice and squishy from your warm words. And thanks for "fagging out" with me. It's been fun. And people, this is yet another great artist. Seriously, what's up with such nice people making me look up to them all of the time. Tis not fair! I just want to secret borrow their talent…Er, yes. I kind of got off the subject matter. Point is, thank you! I looooves yous toos!


	2. Overdrafted Love

"Over Drafted Love"

DISCLAIMER: DuckTales, Woo hoo! Every day they remind me that I don't own them, woo hoo! And so on. But yeah, I think you guys already know I don't own squat. (But I am planning on kidnapping Scrooge. I don't care how it will happen…But it shall.) If you like, leave a comment. If you hate, leave fifty of them. If you're thirsty for lemonade, leave a comment.

~0~0~0~

"The worst thing is holding on to someone who doesn't want to be held on to."

~Noelle P.

~0~0~0~

Duckberg stood proudly- light glistening off of its many glass towers and buildings. It was yet another lovely summer day. Just the right weather to play games of all sorts, or even relax. It was just a normal day in one mighty fine city.

Except it had been anything but normal for one young woman.

Gandra Dee was furious. Her usually calm and gentle nature was replaced by pure aggravation. Why, she didn't even remember ever being in such an intense state as this. It was just that this time he had went too far.

And it was time to give Fenton Crackshell a piece of her mind.

The blonde hen sighed as she looked around the room. It was filled to the brim with gifts and flowers. She could barely move about. But Dee wasn't merely angry about this. Oh no, she actually wished this was the main issue.

Fenton had bought her a pony. _A pony. _Just because she had off handedly mention that she had wanted one as a child. Had she had known what one nostalgic moment would've brought on…Gandra sighed again.

They seriously needed to talk.

~0~0~0~

"Oh Gaaaaaaandra," the white mallard called, " Oh love of my life, oh pep in my step. I'm here for our evening alone together."

Fenton Crackshell found himself smiling widely when his girlfriend opened the door. And there she was, in all of her glory. The male couldn't help but find his blonde hair and blue eyed beauty was like a precious jewel. Meant to be appreciated with all of its charms. Crackshell found himself wanting to clutch on to her, and never letting go. That was how strong his adoration and affection was.

Too bad his love was the actual problem.

"Come in Fenton, " Gandra said while stepping aside. " Sit on the couch while I go fetch you something to drink."

"That's all right, Gandra, I can do that for us. Now YOU go sit down, and I'll be back before you can say 'fricken frackle'."

And he was right, too; the woman barely sat on the couch when a glass of lemonade was practically thrusted into her face. She suppressed a sigh as she gently too the object from her boyfriend's grasp.

"Thank you."

"No problamo, my sweets!"

The mallard plopped himself on the couch, slowly but surely inching his way towards his woman. Fenton beamed.

"So, Gandra, does that mean you're in a mood to snuggle today? I mean, I don't mind. It's just that, gee whiz, you rarely ever want to. It's sweet that you're finally warming up."

"Actually, "the hen began slowly, " I think we need to discuss something."

Crackshell's face fell for a moment, before replaced with slight bewilderment. He sipped some more of his lemonade, before moving back to the other end of the couch. (Gandra was quite thankful for this.)

"Oh, all right, Whatcha wanna talk about?"

"Fenton…you bought me a horse."

"Oh, you saw Sweet Pea? Isn't she an angel? The moment I saw her, I thought to myself ' Well, wouldn't she like that one'!"

"Well, yes, but Fenton-"

"Then if you're gonna have a pony, then ya'd need the right garbs to go with it. So I then had to go out and find a cowgirl outfit to match your pretty eyes."

"Yes, and it was awfully kind of you. But-"

"Awww, there is no need to thank me. I'd do anything to make you happy."

Gandra sighed, finishing off her drink. She sat the glass down on the table, before looking the quirky man in the eyes.

"But that's the problem, Fenton, you'd do _anything_. You've been smothering me again."

"Blathering blatherskite, if this is about the pony-"

"No!" The blonde stood and slightly glared at the male. "It's not _just_ the horse. It's other things, too. Just last week you ended up buying out an entire pharmacy."

The duck pulled at this collar. "You said you had a migraine…"

"Yes, but the whole pharmacy?" She pinched the brim of her beak, all ready feeling a headache coming on. " The point is, it's been getting worse and worse. Ever since Scrooge McDuck woke up from his coma, you've been more clingy than usual. It's been two months."

Pain etched its way onto his face. Crackshell found himself looking away from the hen, and began to play with his scarlet tie.

She was right, after all, Fenton had become more clingy. However, it was because seeing his boss lie in bed for what seemed like an eternity…It frightened him. More than he cared to be. As Gizmoduck, he went up against some pretty horrifying things. And every day he was risking his life to save both the town, and the people living there. But never had he been as scared as he was those days. The thought of losing someone he really cared about, someone he easily saw as family… Let's just say he didn't want that happening again. So Fenton had been spending any moment that he could with his mother, his boss, and his girlfriend. Because, really, those were the only ones he couldn't bear to lose.

Yet…was his affection causing the opposite effect? Was it actually driving those he loved away from him? Fenton looked back into his girlfriend's eyes.

"But, Gandra, I can explain…"

No…Just don't. Fenton…I've been offered a job out of Duckberg. The boss wants to send me to London for the next year or so. I've been thinking of whether or not I'll take it."

Crackshell's eyebrows shot up.

"You're not going to…Are you?"

Gandra closed her eyes. It was the only way to help suppress her guilt.

"I already accepted the job. He wants me to leave tomorrow."

"But Gandra! What about us?"

"Fenton…You love too much. You're obsessive. I can't even breathe when you're around. And it's not that I don't care for you, really. It's just that…I don't think my feelings will ever meet the intensity of yours."

The ivory mallard felt his whole world shatter. He could barely believe what he was hearing. Surely he just wasn't the brightest light bulb, and merely didn't understand correctly.

"…What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we're through. I'm sorry Fenton, but it just wouldn't work out."

It happened so fast that the blonde woman didn't even have a chance to move. Heck, she barely saw in coming. When she looked down, there was Crackshell clutched tightly to her legs. He was begging and crying like a child.

"Gandra, please! I can change!"

"You said that once before."

"It's just a hard habit that's hard to break, is all. Blathering blatherskite, just don't go!"

She looked down on him with pity. He just didn't seem to get it. It wasn't _just _a habit…It was who he was. You could see it in other aspects of his life, too. What healthy grown drake still lived with his mother at thirty? Would literally move the whole world to please his employer?

Gandra started walking towards the door, dragging the weeping pathetic man with her. She opened it wide and shook Crackshell off of her, dirt getting onto his clean purple suit. Dee looked him into the eyes for the last time.

"Goodbye Fenton."

She closed the door. And for the next thirty minutes the mallard just sat there, begging and leading for it not to be over. For his love to accept him again.

But no affection was returned.

However…Gandra Dee didn't realize, or ever would, what such an event would cause. A very ripple would send itself through the city, affecting the lives of some of the more worldly members. While one adventure dies in flames, another romantic endeavor begins. And, believe me dear readers, the fun has yet to start.

Just go ask Scrooge McDuck.

~0~0~0~

"Love works in miracles every day: such as weakening the strong, and stretching the weak; making fools of the wise, and wise men of fools; favouring the passions, destroying reason, and in a word, turning everything topsy-turvy."

~ Marguerite De Valois

~0~0~0~

AN: Aaaaaand chapter two. Yes yes, I'm evil. But there is a purpose behind it all. While I think a lot of the emotions between McDuck and Crackshell were all ready there…hey needed a way to bring them out into the open. This chapter will set forth a whole chain of events.

And to be honest…I don't like Gandra Dee. However, I tried to hide my biasedness and went with what I thought a canon Gandra would say and do. Although I don't like her…(Loath that woman!) I can see her reasoning behind all of this.

Poor Fenton. Give the fellow a hug.

Until next time!


	3. Rollover

"Rollover"

DISCLAIMER: Yo dawgs. I aint be owning da Ducktales. Bro, I don't even own socks that match. However…I did write this story. Does that count for anything? If you like, leave a comment. If you hate, leave a comment. If you're dead tired right now…Then why are you even reading this?

~0~0~0~

"Wherever you are- know I really love you. Wherever you've been- know I've always been there too. Whatever you're doing when you need a friend- call me. I'll be there just to listen to you."  
~ Unknown

~0~0~0~

There were none in the majestic town of Duckberg who didn't know the name "McDuck". And in some ways, the name practically ruled the place. Or, at the very least, the old drake behind the name did. Yes, Scrooge McDuck wasn't only the richest citizen in the cit…But also the world. His power and wealth stretched farther than the naked eye could see. Or the average mind could comprehend.

And he was quite proud of it, too.

Yes, Scrooge had worked his whole life to get to where he was today. From the moment he received his first dime from shining shoes, and everything else since. He had seen and experienced everything the world had to offer. Both the positive and the negative. And in his existence, he had been both the hero and the villain.

McDuck was quite a complicated man.

However, what wasn't difficult to understand was his obsession: money. Oh, how his whole being was wrapped around bills and coins. Every piece of wealth had its own story, and every tale made up the very mysteriousness of Scrooge. And his favorite pastimes included making it, counting it, sorting it, and otherwise.

But nothing quite met his fancy as swimming around in it, and having the coins hit him on the noggin.

And that was exactly what the champagne mallard had planned that evening. Feeling as gay as a lark, or any other very happy bird, he twirled his cane as he started to prepare himself to leave for his money-bin. McDuck even hummed a jovial tune.

However, his happiness was cut short by the ring of the doorbell. Or, at the very least, for a second. The duck knew that his trusted butler would turn whomever was at the door away. There were no reasons for any visitors. The triplets were off visiting his nephew, and their uncle, Donald. Webbagail wasn't expecting any friends, and was helping her grandmother prepare supper. And he even gave all of his employees the evening off. That night, Scrooge McDuck had a date with his liquid assets!

Yet, it seemed destiny had other plans.

Duckworth went up the stairs, and started walking towards the tight wad.

"Mister Crackshell is here to see you, sir."

"Fenton? What does he want? Ah'm very busy, about tae go for a dip in me money-bin."

"I don't know, Mister McDuck, but he says it's quite urgent."

"Urgent?" Scrooge began to internally panic a bit. Did his stocks go down? Did Magica de S[ell steal his lucky dime? Was his bin at risk from a Beagle invasion?

Not even giving his servant a chance to reply, McDuck started swiftly marching towards the direction of his flustered and distraught accountant.

~0~0~0~

"What is the meaning o' this, Fenton?"

The old male burst through the doors of the den, the place where his servant had told him employee was located. What he didn't expect, however, was to be practically tackled by a crying Crackshell.

"Oh, Mister McDuck," he wailed as he brought Scrooge closer to himself for comfort," It's just awful!"

"Awful? My money is in trouble?"

"'Money'? Who said anything about money?"

This, of course, peeved the older mallard. He wrestled his way out of the death grip, picked up his hat, and began to stride away. He was in no mood for such shenanigans.

"If it ain't about me money, than Ah 'ave no interest."

"But you're leaving me in my time of need!"

Scrooge McDuck sighed as he found himself turning back around. His glare lessened in its severity, as he truly saw how upset the younger drake was.

"Dinnea 'ave any friends ye can call up or talk tae? Did ye try Launchpad?"

"He didn't pick up the phone, he's kind of been really busy since moving to Saint Canard. Besides…He wouldn't understand. He could get anyone he wants. Both guys and gals line up to ask him out!"

This info caught the conservative off guard. "Ye mean…Launchpad swings both ways?"

"'Swings'? Baseball? Gee, Mister McDuck, I always thought he was a better catcher than batter, myself."

McDuck slapped his own bill, already regretting asking. "Nay, Ah mean the lad fancies and chases both kilts an' skirts?"

"Why would he chase clothing? Now you're just getting silly, sir."

The youth really wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, at times…

"No, ye idiotic duck! Do Ah 'ave tae be blunt? Does he like both the lads and lasses?"

"Oh, " Fenton said as he finally realized just what his employer had been getting at. "I don't know. I just kinda figured he'd never turn down a free meal."

And, really, McDuck couldn't argue with that.

"Well, then what about ye mother? Ah'm sure she'd be moe than willin' tae listen tae her only son."

"M'ma? Already tried her. She's busy watching her 'Heron's Heroes' marathon on channel 27."

"Ye girlfriend?"

What the old mallard didn't apprehend, was that his girlfriend was the problem. And just the utterance reminded Fenton of all the distress of the situation. The younger male began wailing again, as fresh tears ran down his face.

Scrooge exhaled in slight defeat and frustration, as he began begrudgingly walking towards his favorite armchair. After sitting down, he looked the other in the eyes.

"Start from the beginning, Fenton. What is the problem?"

~0~0~0~

"…And now she's moving away, and I'll never see my Gandra again!"

Crackshell finally finished retelling the event, and found himself sinking into the couch. The ivory feathered male felt drained, as if the entire plight was absorbing his usually endless bounds of energy. The poor guy was just an emotional wreck.

And, to be honest, it was actually tugging at the world's richest duck's heart strings. Only a few years ago, he never would have found himself in such a situation. He was cold; he locked himself up from his emotions. Nothing had mattered to him but the dark lonely world of cold hard cash.

But years with his great nephews had soften him, it seemed.

Scrooge got up from his chair, and settled next to the youth. He put a hand on Crackshell's shoulder to comfort him.

"There there, lad, it'll be all right."

"No sir, it won't. Oh Scroogey, she was everything to me. My light; my muse! Heck, she was even the reason why I wanted to work for you in the first place. To impress her."

McDuck was partially surprised by this new tidbit of information. He never really considered the reasons behind why Fenton had wanted to work for him so badly. He was just secretly glad to have the lad in his employment. (Who else could he hire to do very important jobs for the price of one?) However, he hid this well and decided to come back to the current dilemma.

"Well, there are always other fish in the sea. Maybe it's time tae move on."

His comment caused the ivory duck to whimper in protest. "Replace my Gandra? Surely you jest, sir. There are none out there as great and beautiful as her. Oh snicker doodles, she was a once in a life time find! When I was with her, my heart sung. I felt needed, and I wanted to do anything to make her happy. She was my first and only true love!"

The older drake scoffed. He had doubts that the bimbo was as great as he made her out to be. Why, he met the lass on a few different occasions. And, to be frank, the rich male didn't see why the other was ever with her. She had no spark, no life, no sense of adventure. A complete opposite for the usually enthusiastic accountant. Gandra Dee was just a plain Jane in a pretty package.

"Surely," he began with some impatience, " there were others that made ye feel that way?"

Fenton was about to protest, about to say what utter bull-malarkey it was…But then the gears in his head started to turn. He began to actually think the question over. Was it true? Were there others in his life that he felt those same strong feelings towards? Well, that depended on what emotions. Crackshell had always been a loyal man. And he had also felt some need to be useful. And, even still, acceptance had been a long running theme in all his years of living. However, was Gandra the only one he felt such strong emotions for?

No…She wasn't. This thought dawned on Fenton. There was _one _other person his obsessions ran deep for. This being could literally make or break his day. When they were down in the dumps, the mallard did everything in his power to cheer them up. The earth was heavy and out of sync. When they were angry, the ivory drake was ready to absorb every verbal and physical blow. He felt insulted if anyone else had the honor. But when they smiled…Fenton felt as if he was the richest man around. This being caused his heart to race in so many ways, he actually had problems counting.

Wasn't that love?

Crackshell's jaw almost dropped to the floor in realization, as he looked at his employer.

"Y-you're right, sir. There _is _someone else. Someone who's a little rough around the edges, but certainly the kindest person I know. Someone who's so smart, I constantly find myself flabbergasted by their ingenuity. Sir, they have everything I could ever want in a being!"

"Good on ye! They sound like quite a charmer. So just who _is _the lucky lass?"

"It's you, Mr. McDuck."

"Eh…Repeat that?"

The younger mallard jumped out of his seatfrom excitement. All his energy quickly returning. This did nothing but confused the wealthiest avian, even more.

"It's you, Scroogey. You're the person. How could I not see it before? My infatuation with Gandra must have blocked my true emotional potential."

McDuck's glare returned. "First o' all, how many times must ah tell ye not tae call me 'Scroogey'? And second of all-"

Crackshell interrupted him.

"And it explains all these butterflies in my stomach I've had over the years. I always thought I was just afraid of losing my job from your explosive temper."

"Now hold on, Fenton, donnea go jumpin' tae conclusions…"

The ivory youth wasn't listening.

"Gee, and here I thought my feelings were because ya replaced the father-figure I never had. But this makes _loads _more sense!"

"No, no. Father-figure theory is just as dandy. _Just _as dandy!"

Fenton picked up his boss, and hugged him with all of his might. Cuddling the tight wad affectionately.

"Blathering blatherskite, I can't believe I'm in love with the rischest guy on the face of the earth! Now we gotta go out on our first date, go steady, get married, have 2.3 kids, and then grow old together…Er, _older _together!"

And all the while Crackshell was blabbering, Scrooge was slowly (but surely) growing redder in the face. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, even he didn't know. He delivered a soft blow to his accountant's stomach, causing the lad to drop him. McDuck dusted himself off.

"Fenton…Ye do NOT 'ave these kind o' feelin's for me. Ye just be confused from all o' this. Why, you're delusional from grief! Ye innea a poof. An' even if ye were, _Ah'm_ not."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Crackshell. Now go home, leave me to me money, and get some rest."

The older and shorter drake started dragging his employee towards the door.

"But-"

"Ah said 'No buts'! Now Ah'm sure by tomorrow, ye'll see just how ridiculous your notions were."

"But-"

Scrooge McDuck closed and locked the door to his den, glad to have something separating the two. He swiped the sweat from his brow. He quickly composed himself after a moment, figuring that the situation was taken care of.

"Ah'm glad Ah donnea 'ave tae worry about _that _ever again."

Little did he know just how wrong he was…

~0~0~0~

"Love is the slowest form of suicide."

~ Johnen Vasquez

~0~0~0~

AN:

Aaaaaaand here is chapter three! What a fun chapter. See, doesn't this make up for the last one? No more depressed duck, now. And now we can have fun slowly torturing my one of my favorite Disney ducks. Scrooge…prepare for my brand of amusement! Muhahahahahaha!

This chapter is dedicated to my woman. I hope this meets up to your standards, and brought you joy. By the by…I know what you said, but your account name will forever remind me of mudkips…'cauze I herd u like 'em.


End file.
